


Every Winter, Every Summer, Every Fall

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Lovesickness, Meteorstuck, Misunderstandings, there I go again posting another rosemary oneshot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Having to deal with her first crush was difficult and new enough for Rose, having to deal with the possibility that her crush might be involved with none other than Vriska Serket, made things hell.





	Every Winter, Every Summer, Every Fall

A pit dropped into Rose's stomach, hands fumbling on the book currently clasped in her hold, a strange sensation weighing on her chest and rendering her still. 

The jadeblood she harbored secretive feelings for, the most interesting and beautiful girl she'd ever come across for all her 15 years of life, was standing just a little _too_ close to Vriska Serket, this meteor trip's personal jester; courtesy to Dave. 

Her purple eyes slitted into discs when Kanaya's hand, ever so slightly, brushed against _Vriska's_ open hand. Perhaps Rose was just thinking too prolonging about this, it wasn't like as if it wasn't a possibility it was just an accidental action. 

"Paranoid." Was what Dave replied with, as he jotted down jumbled rap lyrics onto a piece of paper, headphones hanging at his shoulders. 

Rose scrunched up her lips. Right, she most likely was just a little paranoid. This was her fist crush after all, that wasn't just a cartoon character flashing on her television as she petted Jaspers across her lap. 

She didn't know exactly how to handle it, at first, when figuring the discovery she had the most obvious crush on Kanaya blazing at her core. 

How could she not? Kanaya proved herself to be a magnificent alien, and Rose caught herself wanting to spend hours of her days with her. She was the first person who matched her sarcastic, verbose bicker, enjoying every minute of Kanaya's company and going as far as to slightly prefer the jadeblood's time than her original friends. 

It wasn't anything personal, not at all, Kanaya just so happened to be her favourite friend. Or a best friend, as a normal person on the long deceased earth would claim. Rose seemed so much _happier_ when around Kanaya, she couldn't recount whether or not she felt this much dopamine with her chats with Dave, John, and Jade. Her conversations with Kanaya just made her feel different, vastly different and... warm and giddy?

Rose definitely didn't feel those thoughts or sensations with her friends - and after lying on the dusty and rugged mattress, completely surrounded by darkness and occasional echoes of honks from afar, her ears burned; finally pinning the realization she was in _love_ with Kanaya Maryam.

Dave was the first person she confronted to about it, being rewarded with a small chuckle that made Rose knit her eyebrows in confusion. 

He already knew something intimate was up with Rose and Kanaya, even before Rose herself realized it, using his own crush experiences on Jade and John to conclude to that. 

'It was like motherfucking lesbian sexual tension hour when I hung around you and Kanaya, I never felt this much second hand embarrassment seeing you suggest the most nerdy shit in lieu of actual lovey dovey dates, and somehow you charmed the hell out of that vampire enough for her to agree to them. Like god damn, what a way to beat around the bush, not even John would gloss over it if I tried that shit. You damn oblivious lesbians.'

The next step after realizing she was in love with Kanaya, however, was to confess it to her. 

Which proved to be the beyond most difficult task she handled. She couldn't even talk to Kanaya in person without feeling like she was going to melt into the floor, or dutifully make an imbecile of herself. 

Rose was tempted to barricade in her room - and that was the par course of action she took. She couldn't count how long she'd isolated herself in her room, but relying on Dave's texts to her, Kanaya seemed to have been growing worried, a tad upset. 

After three more days of this, it finally provoked Rose to step out, Kanaya immediately embracing it and causing a rush of pink to coat her freckled cheeks. 

Everything went normal that day, filled with welcome backs from the other meteor passengers. 

Though, she only made her situation worse for the matters; after staying cooped up in her room, Vriska and Kanaya seemed to have bonded more due to it. They started spending a bit more time than her and Kanaya. This made Rose surge with different and contrasting emotions, ones she didn't know how to deal with and only made her want to curl up and cry. 

She felt _terrible_ for putting Kanaya through hard feelings and missing her presence, just because of the blonde's own poor decision making. The thought that perhaps she was beginning to feel possessive of Kanaya, made Rose want to groan and shrivel out of existence. 

Poor lovesick, immature Rose. 

' _Kanaya and Vriska might hold affections for each other and it's entirely my fault_ ' Rose contemplated, lifting the bottle to her mouth and taking a swing, a strong - almost cheap juice and walnut tasting? - taste hitting her, the alcohol filling her senses and turning her posture slack.

"Hey, don't drink so much alcohol, I'm worried about this," Dave said from her side on the couch, keeping his shaded eyes on the tv screen playing a movie Rose couldn't remember. 

"It'll turn your brain to shit, remember?" 

Rose didn't reply, only downing another sip in spite, much to Dave's chagrin. 

"I know you've been drinking long before this, but like, is this about Kanaya?" Dave shifted towards her, a guttural answer coming from Rose before she flopped against the burgundy couch. 

"I'd rather not talk about it, please." Rose muttered, languidly taking another drink and then letting it go of it once the bottle was empty, sticky substance clinging to the bottom as it rolled underneath the couch and never to be seen again. 

Dave furrowed his brows, unable to deny Rose's obvious upset state, scooting over to her and placing a comforting, inviting hand on her shoulder. It didn't take long for Rose to give up and bury her head in Dave's chest, groaning loudly into the red cotton. 

"Let your lesbian frustrations out, Rose." he murmured, patting her back, the tv light casting on them. 

Once the day rolled by, and Rose was up and at the table with a book in hand, normally. She perked up her head once Vriska's cackle sounded out in the area, the two trolls seated at the couch. 

A pang sliced through flesh, the corner of Rose's lips wavering. She bounced her eyes back to her book before Kanaya craned her neck towards her, feeling her gaze linger and only making Rose's face appear warm. 

Once Kanaya focused her gaze back to Vriska, the ceruleanblood tugging at her sleeve to receive her attention, Rose breathed out leisurely. Planning to collapse into her bed like a ragdoll. 

Rose couldn't take it anymore. The way Kanaya looked at Vriska, from Rose's perspective, appeared downright fond. Her glow flickering on to only add more to the complicated swirls in the blonde. 

Whether or not they were involved in some way, Rose had to push her feelings out, beginning to grow tired of the useless chase. 

The jadeblood didn't even know but the way she would smile and her fangs adorably poking out, rendered Rose to a puddle of flustered mesh, her hands flying to her cheeks as if to smolder the heat. 

Rose was getting _tired_ of being lovesick. So she trekked up to Kanaya one afternoon (or night?) and had her hands clasped behind her back. 

Kanaya noticed her, the same smile that killed poor Rose Lalonde painting her face. "Oh, hello, Rose."

Rose paused. Second thoughts flooded in, begging her to turn around and think about the embarrassing consequences later, legs aching to run. 

But she calmly brushed it off, bringing her hands to her side and smoothing out the orange cotton of her seer outfit, for emphasis. 

Rose stared up at Kanaya, preparing for the words to come tumbling out but wanting to take a moment to appreciate just how beautiful and tall the jadeblood stood. 

"Kanaya, I have... something, of interest, to share with you," Rose started, choking up as her breath suddenly stopped. 

Kanaya arched a curious eyebrow, signaling for her to continue. Rose exhaled. 

"Kanaya, I... er, I think I'm.." Rose swallowed. _Just tell her._ "I know you and Vriska may be dating, but I can't hold this in any longer!"

Kanaya's expression shuffled into a bewildered one, her eyes fluttering wide when Rose gently took ahold of her hand. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Kanaya," Rose croaked, but then shaking her head. _"No_ _,_ I KNOW I'm in love with you. And you don't have to reciprocate these dumb feelings I bare, but I just couldn't bottle them up anymore-"

A laugh bubbled up from Kanaya, filling Rose's ears and causing the blonde to don a horrid look. She messed everything up, oh no. 

It took a few seconds for Kanaya's giggles to die down, her other hand coming in contact with Rose's and putting it above hers, comfortingly. 

"Vriska and I aren't dating, Rose, we were merely just spending time together as friends," Kanaya told her, and Rose wanted to cry. "We haven't had much time to talk like we usually did because of preoccupations, but since the period of you barricading in your respiteblock, I had time to spare so we did just that."

Rose's brows creased; fuzzy and warm sensations twinging in her. Kanaya lightly brushed back a golden lock of hair behind Rose's ear, dipping down to press a kiss to her forehead, then hesitantly to her cheek. 

Neither of the two could remember who initiated it first, but their lips gently pressed against the other's. 

It only lasted shortly, Kanaya pulling back with her entire face coloring a jade green! A short escaped Rose, this time Kanaya's turn to overflow with anxiety. 

"You look like a _pickle_." Rose giggled, Kanaya looking absolutely embarrassed, directing her eyes down at her fingers scratching at her hands out of nerves. Rose sighed contently, lifting Kanaya's head with a hand and smiling lightly at her, before kissing her jade coated lips once more. 


End file.
